I've Got This Here
is the seventy-fourth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kuroko saves a stray dog from off the street. When he brings it to practice, his teammates are initially shocked, and they try to convince Kuroko to take it back to where he found him. At some point, the dog finds its way onto Kuroko's head, and Izuki realizes that the dog looks familiar and figures out that he looks like Kuroko because of its eyes - blue and oval. Koganei shouts out that from now on, they would call the dog Tetsuya 2. Hyuuga tells them not to give it a name, because then they really could not turn it out on the street. Kiyoshi notes that Kagami is trembling in a corner of the court. Kagami explains that he has a problem with dogs, which is met with replies like such as "Don't succumb to the little dog like this!". Kuroko tries to get Kagami to pet him but fails. At this point Riko walks into the Sports Hall and sees the dog; she immediately starts twirling him and commenting on its cuteness. They take a vote on whether to keep it or not, and they decide to keep it, with Kagami being greatly outnumbered 1:10. Kagami explains that a huge dog once bit him when he was a kid in the States. Aida realizes that it is not advisable to keep random pets in a basketball club and tells Kuroko. Kuroko strikes a deal with Aida that if he can manage to convince Kagami, they could keep the dog, whereupon Aida gives him a day. They begin their training and start to jog, bringing #2 with them. While cheering for their team, Tetsuya 2 barks along with them, and the team notes that he is an intelligent dog. Koganei also notes that training is more fun with a pet along. Kuroko tries tirelessly to convince Kagami, going so far as to put #2 on Kagami's back while doing push-ups. Kagami is further enraged when Tetsuya #2 poops on his sneakers. Kagami goes to clean them and Kuroko follows with #2. He asks why Kagami can't accept #2, and Kagami explains that he is afraid of dogs. Kuroko asks Kagami to put away his prejudices and try to pet #2. Kuroko walks away as he is needed on the court. Kagami tries to contemplate his situation and wonders if #2 would try to bite him if he extended his hand, which is when he notices a gash on the side of his sneakers. He realizes that if he had played with those shoes on, it would have resulted in an injury. Kagami also realizes that everyone had looked cheerful even though they had a tough training load and that the barking of the dog would be the same as the shouting of spectators during a match. Kagami tries to pet #2 and is licked by the dog. A few days later, Hyuuga asks if Kagami has accepted #2. Kagami replies that its barking startles him sometimes, but he can cope. Kagami also notes that though it has nothing to do with phobia, Tetsuya #2 annoys him a lot. Riko is seen putting a Seirin High Jersey with the number 16 on Tetsuya #2 and says that it is the uniform for the newest member. Characters in order of appearance *Junpei Hyūga *Taiga Kagami *Shun Izuki *Rinnosuke Mitobe *Satoshi Tsuchida *Teppei Kiyoshi *Tetsuya Kuroko *Tetsuya #2 *Shinji Koganei *Riko Aida Matches featured Techniques used Navigation